Ashton Meleka
Ashton Meleka, revealed to be the Melee Hero, is one of the latest recruits to the Zeta 6 team. Bio Creation and Training After the wars between the Dark Warriors, the Army of Water, and Hero Factory (To Find Peace saga), Meleka and his friend Julian Flast were made. Meleka, Flast, and another rookie, Sam Dulti, were trained by the other members. Meleka in particular seemed to be very good at fighting. However, at shooting testing Meleka scored much lower than his friends. The Tale of the Long Necked Knight In the Tale of the Long Necked Knight, Meleka goes on a solo mission to the planet Mediaveta. There he is confronted by the Long Necked Knight himself. Meleka, being so small, was no match for the Knight. However, Meleka immediately got into battle, and tried to defeat him. Meleka was weak against the Knight for many different reasons. #Size. The Knight was huge, and Meleka wasn't even close. #Arms. The Knight had four arms. #Weapons. All Meleka had was a claw, a metal shield and an energy shield to support him, while the Knight had four swords. #Experience. The Knight was a long term criminal, and Meleka only a rookie. Meleka was thrown into a cave, and the Knight, thinking he was done for, began to plan out an attack. Immediately, Meleka set to work creating new weapons out of the old armor inside, thus becoming Meleka 2.0. Death 6 Battle Meleka was then dispatched to defeat Death 6. This one would be even tougher ''than the Knight, because Death 6 had 6 arms and more weapons. To help fight, Meleka was upgraded to 3.0. The Melee Hero In The Melee Hero, a Water Melee Troop from the Army of Water escapes, and Meleka is dispatched to cuff him. Never realizing getting him would be a wild goose chase, Meleka chased him head-on. The trooper knocks him down when he least suspected it, and escapes. Flast tells him to pay attention to his surroundings. He tells Meleka that he's too focused on fighting, and he won't be able to achieve too much if he doesn't think first. Meleka is dispatched again, but this time he surprise-attacks the trooper and returns him to Hero Factory. After twelve more successful missions, the others begin to get confused on the source of the rookie's success, until they realize the truth- Meleka is the Melee Hero, spoken of in a legend. Personality Meleka is a naturally born fighter. He likes to do things such as destroying sandbags, jabbing things with his claw/fire swords, and (rarely) jumping off a cliff and flying back up, only to do it again. Despite being a rookie and the Melee Hero, he likes to think of himself as a regular hero. More special means more things to do. Quotes *"Hey- I'm not gonna deal with a big monster with four hands, four swords and a long neck. Unless it's true."'' Stats Maximum of 10 Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Brown Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Zeta 6 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 4.0